Gomora II
Gomora II (ゴモラ二代目 Gomora Nidaime) is a Gomorasaurus and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality In stark contrast to the first Gomora, Gomora II is more focused on using his energy based attacks, though he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Much like Gomora he is stubborn and fierce....determined though, not so much. In fact, he is more willing to retreat in case he takes in too much harm and will fight again some other time. History Debut: Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Gomora II first appeared in RP where he showed up in Colorado and blew up Vernonn with one of his missiles. Ghostron and Gorbagos got enraged and then fought off Gomora II due to him stealing their kill. The three fought each other off for some time, before then Zagaraus then appeared and joined in on the fight. Now it was Gomora II and Zagaraus vs. Ghostron and Gorbagos. THEN Gamoni and Garbage Monster also joined in on the fight, making it an even bigger brawl. Gomora II then got into a fist fight with Garbage Monster. Gomora II also was the only one to notice Kingsaurus III coming in, but then focused back onto his fight when he saw that Kingsaurus III was fighting someone else instead. Soon then Xeno and Yonggary were beamed down, to which Gomora II took note of quickly. Gomora II then fired his energy blasts against at Yonggary; Yonggary roars, staggering back. He shakes his head, firing out a beam of plasma at the kaiju in return. Gomora II then fired missiles from his sockets around Yonggary's area, creating big explosions. Yonggary then charged at Gomora II, then drop kicking at him. Gomora II was hit hard and then leaped up ridiculously high, before then landing down and firing lightning against Yonggary. As while the lightning has damaged him (Yonggary), the device on his neck starts to short circuit, allowing for Yonggary's own will to come out for a tiny amount of time. His eyes fall on Gamoni and he fires out a small blast of his heat ray...Only for the same thoughts that sound like drums in his ears to cloud his head again, causing the dinosaur to shake his head and stagger around. Gomora II then rammed at Yonggary like a bull; Yonggary crashes into a rock wall, shaking his head. He roars and turns to Gomora and resumes his orders. He spins around, smacking his tail into the kaijus face. When Neo Gorosaurus arrived and kicked Garbage Monster up into the air, Gomora II moved out of the way along with the other monsters. Gomora II then fired his missiles at Xeno and Yonggary, which combined with Neo Gorosauru's roundhouse kick, manages to take out Yonggary. Gomora II then fought off Red King III for a bit, with the two punching and bashing against each other. However then Xeno sent psychic waves against the two. Once Gomora II and Red King III both got back up, they put aside their differences right then and there and charged at Xeno in an attempt to take him down. However then Xeno kept delivering more and more psychic waves against Gomora II and Red King III, the waves also managing to bury them in a crater where a bunch of boulders collapsed on them, taking him and Red King III out. Abilities * Missiles: Gomora II can fire missile-like blasts from his sockets on his fingers in rapid succession. * Energy Blast: Gomora II can fire blue "U-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest in rapid succession. * Lightning: Gomora II can fire lightning from his top head crest that can hurt a Ultraman enough to cause his Color Timer to blink. * Energy Ring: Gomora II can create a ring made of energy that can ensnare opponents. * Incredible Flexibility: Gomora II demonstrates an incredible, almost ridiculous, amount of flexibility for his size, being able to roll on the ground into a straight stand. Trivia * Out of all the incarnations of Gomora, Gomora II is the most drastically redesigned. Gomora's body is more sleek than his more bulky appearance. The rough plate design in his stomach extends beyond it, covering his arms and neck. His eyes are small and beady as well as the horn on his snout. He also possesses an extra head crest similar to his main one, but it faces downwards and is more closely attached to Gomora II's neck. * When a comic of Ultraman 80 was released, the plot of that comic was that a Gomora was controlled by Alien Baltan. * Gomora II is modeled after Gomora's original design and was modified from a Gomora suit that had been used for stage shows for over 10 years. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)